galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 094
Roidmude 094 appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 094 (ロイミュード０９４ Roimyūdo Zero Kyū Shi) is a Low-Class Cobra Type (コブラ型 Kobura-gata) Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Some time ago, Roidmude 094 was mid-evolved and remodeled as one of Medic's Reaper Legion that tasked to eliminate rogue Roidmudes. Along with Roidmude 044, they were sent to eliminate Roidmude 072 until they were overpowered and retreated. After 072 revealed himself to the units, Medic took an opening and eliminate him. Mach and Drive fought them along with Medic. Both him and 044 met their demise after Medic used them to cover her escape by throwing them in front of Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Rider Kick. Medic lied to Heart that Drive destroyed 072 alongside her Reapers. However, when an angry Heart confronted Medic about her Super Evolution experiments which had been harming fellow Roidmudes, he revealed that he was aware this was not the first time she had hurt their friends, alluding to her sacrifice of 044 and 094. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. Reaper * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. * Enhanced Combat Capability: After modifications made by Medic, 094's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. * Superhuman Jump: Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. * Acceleration: Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. * Roidmude Core Elimination: According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. Arsenals * Hell Scythe (ヘルサイス Heru Saisu): A scythe used for 094's combat. Category:Creatures Category:Robots Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Insects Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe